Happy Mother's Day
by Sprout2012
Summary: Letter fic written for round 6 of The Quidditch League Competition. (Reserve Chaser 1 for Puddlemere United) Round 6 task was to write a letter to a parent/guardian.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

**A/N:** This story was written for the Quidditch League Competition. Round 6 – Chaser One Reserve position.

**Word count (Excluding A/N etc): ** 1605

**Rating:** K/K+

**Round 6** Chaser one had to write a letter story. (Letter only) I had to write a letter(s) to a parent/guardian, any character and contents of letter is to the writer's discretion.

**Summary** I decided to write letters penned by all the Weasley children. Ron finds out about the muggle holiday known as Mother's Day and decided to do something special for Molly. (Letters in order of age – with a brief letter from Ron first explaining what he did.)

This is set in Ron's fourth year – Triwizard Tournament year. As after this Percy was estranged from his family and I wanted to write letters from all the Weasley children. Mother's Day is usually in March in the UK, so at the point of these letters being sent for Mother's Day Harry had already completed the first task in the tournament (November) and the second (February) and was yet to do the final task as not set until June.

A huge thank you to my beta, Twisted-kitten 90 and Uni Shall Not Stink for checking over this, much appreciated.

(Boo I had each letter in a different font to look like individual handwriting. Scruffy, neat etc but when I uploaded on Fanfic it changed it all to the same font. Boo.)

**Happy Mother's Day**

Mum,

Harry, Hermione and I were talking about the different muggle and wizarding holidays and special occasions. Harry and Hermione told me that the muggles have a day celebrating their mothers, called 'Mother's Day'.

Well I thought that sounded like a good idea. I have managed to get in touch with the rest and told them to write a letter to you, but send it to me first. They all eventually returned their letters.

So here are all the letters from us to you wishing you a happy Mother's Day.

Ron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mum,

As the first born I have had the most time with you. Growing up and watching you raise all seven of us. I admire you – not many would be able to do such a thing and do it so well.

You understand each and every one of us, knowing that we are all different but unite as one strong close knit family.

You have on occasion mollycoddled us – but isn't that a mother's right? Happy Mother's Day Mum, I hope this becomes a tradition for us. Not necessarily celebrating Mother's Day, but taking the time to tell one another how much we love, respect, and appreciate one another.

Love From,

Bill

P.S Curse breaking is what I want to do Mum, I know you think it is dangerous and you worry for me, but trust me I know what I am doing. Please try not to worry too much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mum,

Charlie here. Sorry I don't write often – you know how busy I am with my work.

Harry was amazing during the first task of the tournament. It created a lot of extra work for me, but it was great seeing all the family again. Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to take the time off work for the final task. I hear from Ron that Harry did well in the second task too. Please keep me updated on Harry's progress.

I wasn't sure if Ron was having me on when he said that muggles celebrated Mother's Day, but even if he is I think it is a good idea. You are the best mum and I cannot fault how you have raised us, dedicated your life to us, and have loved us dearly. I miss you but I know I make you proud even if I do not visit often enough.

I have let so many years pass without thanking you and Dad, but you haven't let a single second pass without loving me unconditionally. Let me try catching up by telling you how wonderful you are.

Thank you for all that you have done for us Mum. Happy Mother's Day.

Better go it's late here and I ought to get some sleep. Oh and if you happen to be baking some Rocky Road Cakes I wouldn't say no to a batch. I'm sure Ron's owl Pig would be up for the job.

Love you!

Love,

Charlie

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mother,

Ron wrote to me requesting I send you a letter to wish you a happy Mother's Day. Although I do acknowledge all that you have done for me and us as a family, I really do not appreciate having my working day disrupted by Ron's letters, especially for a holiday that we wizards do not even celebrate.

I haven't got time to write a lengthy letter, I have important work to do. Bartemius Crouch Sr. relies on me, something Ron or the others do not understand.

Happy Mother's Day Mother.

Yours Sincerely,

Percy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mum, Ma, Mother, Mummy,

Your favourite children here – Fred and George. We decided to write one letter from both of us.

Ron surprised us by suggesting we do this for you. Don't worry we have only teased him a little bit for being a soppy git.

Although we would never admit it, but Ron's idea is a good one. These muggles can show us a thing or two.

I know we sometimes cause you stress and worry – sorry for that. We may also joke, tease, and never take anything seriously but we do appreciate all that you do for us; and you deserve a medal for putting up with Percy, and occasionally our mischievous behaviour.

Growing up you always made each of us kids feel special, safe, and secure. We would wake up each day to the smells of a delicious breakfast that you had prepared for us. Your love is the glue that binds our family together. Mum, you are the greatest mother on Earth, and we love you so much!

We may not tell you as often as we should, but thank you Mum. You really are one in a million. Happy Mother's Day.

Love,

Gred and Fordge

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mum,

Just read over the other letters to give me some inspiration for my letter. Percy really is a git. When I wrote him he took ages to reply so I wrote a second letter. He returned his letter for you with one also for me, lecturing me about his responsibilities and how he was too busy to celebrate a silly muggle holiday.

Really! It isn't celebrating a muggle holiday, it is letting you know how much you mean to us and how thankful we are to have you as our mum. You'd think he would make time for his own mum – stuck up git. His letter to me was longer than the one he wrote you – and he said he didn't have any spare time. Found enough time to lecture me about his stupid job!

Also Fred and George are lying, they haven't stopped teasing me since I suggested we all write letters for you for Mother's Day.

Hermione was impressed when she found out what I had arranged. She said the other day that I had an emotional range of teaspoon – well I think I have succeeded in proving her wrong.

Anyway, this is supposed to be a letter from me to you telling you how much you mean to me.

Um...you mean a lot to me. More than I could really express. You are a great mum and we are all really fortunate to have such a caring, loving, and talented woman for our mum.

Love Ron

P.S Please don't show anyone else this letter. If Fred and George saw what I wrote I wouldn't hear the end of it. And Mum please stop worrying. I told you being part of the second task and being underwater has not affected me in the slightest. Stop fussing.

P.P.S I couldn't get you a gift but I managed to borrow Colin Creevey's camera and take a picture of all of us that are still at Hogwarts. (Unfortunately Bill, Charlie, and Percy are absent from the picture as they aren't here) Please find enclosed a picture of Fred, George, me, Ginny, and Harry. (Taken by Hermione.) I thought you'd like an up-to-date photo of us seeing as we are growing so much every day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mum,

I can't believe that Ron of all people suggested we do this. It was shocking but it is a brilliant idea.

Harry explained it to me, but he said he wasn't too sure how the muggles celebrated having never celebrated Mother's Day himself. I hope you don't mind but I suggested that Harry writes you a letter too; I think he would like to be included and he does see you as a mother figure.

I asked Hermione and she explained the concept of Mother's Day in more detail. She's celebrated it with her family since she was little.

I made you a 'Happy Mother's Day' card – I've enclosed it with my letter. It's not much, Hermione says that some people treat their mother's with special days out, meals, or buy them gifts etc. Sorry that we cannot do that for you, but I am sure you will appreciate the gesture of letters all the same.

You really have been a wonderful mum to us. We couldn't have asked for a better one. I hope when I become a mum I will be as half as good to my children as you have been to us.

I mean you really do deserve an Order of Merlin – First Class for raising and putting up with us seven kids.

Not to mention the sacrifice you made in not working and staying at home to ensure we had all that we could.

Having a mother like you as I am growing up is the greatest gift and biggest advantage anyone could ever have given me. It is because of the confidence and values that you instilled in me that made me who I am today. Thank you for shaping me into a person who I like and am proud to be. Thank you letting us believe that we could be whoever we wanted to be, do whatever we wanted to do; there were no limitations except our drive, ambition, and creativity.

Thank you Mum. Happy Mother's Day. Love you always.

Love From,

Ginny

X x x X

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Molly,

Ginny and Ron asked if I would also write you a letter. I must admit when Ron first came up with the idea I thought I would like to thank you, but did not ask to be a part of it as technically I am not your son.

However Ginny and Ron convinced me that you wouldn't mind if I did send a letter and eased my fears that they may think I was intruding on a special family moment.

Happy Mother's Day Molly. Thank you for your support and of course the jumpers.

Harry


End file.
